Masti ka pal
by Poonum
Summary: Its abt Duo...when they are not officers...No Rules and boundaries..Just Friends...Fun and Masti Time...Enjoy!


_Abhijeet enters inside the home..Saw daya who was looking Dull and watching Tv in Tv launch… Sitting on Sofa ..One leg on sofa and other one at one side of sofa…Half Lying on Sofa….Abhijeet saw him and laughs….Daya too notice him after hearing his Laugh…_

Abhijeet: Daya kasa betha ho…aur yah moun kyun Latkya hoi hai? (still laughing)

Daya (dull n angry): Ayea gaya tum…kab sa wait kar raha hoon….Na Tv par dakhna ko kuch hai aur na kuch aur karna ko…bore ho raha hoon boss…tu aur kye karon…

_Abhijeet smiles and moved towards Kitchen to drink chill water…._

Abhijeet : Hmmm…Tu asa betna sa mood teak ho jata hai….

Daya: Abhijeet Plz… (Irritate) mera mood bht kharab hai…mazak ka mood mein nai hoon mein bilkul bi…

Abhijeet: Oh ho…(thinking) lagta hai iss ka mood tu bht he zyada kharab hai…Kuch karna para ga boss…Nai tu mera late ana ki waja sa Sara gusa muji par nikala ga_….he moved towards Daya…_

Abhijeet: Chal utt daya….Bahr chalta hein..fata fat 5 mins mein change kar ka aye…

Daya: Per…kahen….

Abhijeet: 5 mins…Hurry Up…_he says so and moved towards his room to fresh up….  
After 5 mins both ready to go…Locked the Home and moved in quills…_

Daya: Abi hum ja kahen raha hein….

Abhijeet: Dinner karna…

Daya: Abi kon sa time hai Dinner karna ka?

Abhijeet: Arre pehla thora ghooma pheeran ga Sea side.. per Wahen he Tera favorite restaurant mein Khana…(He smiles) mera Karcha par…

_Daya look at him…_

Daya: tum tu asa bol raha ho…jasa wasa mein he bill dana wala tha..

Abhijeet: hahahah….Arre malom hai..Bs asa bol kar kud ko tasali da data hoon ka ajj Bill mein doon ga..Ta ka asa feel ho ka Wasa tum data ho….

_Daya look at Naughty Abhijeet..and punch him hard on his Arm….Abhijeet still laughing on his Punch even an Ouch comes out from His mouth…._

_Abhijeet stops the Quills and Moved out with…_

Abhijeet: Chlu bai uttaro…Poonch gaya hum… Dako kye tendi tendi hawa aur chehal pehal hai..dakna tumara mood kasa teak hota hai ab…

_Daya saw around and smiles little bit…._

Abhijeet (thinking): shukar hai Smile tu I iss ka Honton pa…. _and he smiles too_….

Daya: Haan asa lag raha hai Koi mela laga hai..Jhoola aur kitna sara beccha hain wahen aik sath..

Abhijeet saw there and says : Haan lag tu raha hai… Chlu chalta hein….

Daya (shock): Kahen?

Abhijeet: Arre wahen yar jahen jhoola hain….

Daya(shocked): Tum jhoola lo ga…?

_Abhijeet look at him and speaks with Naughty Eyes…. Haan bai…Ab tumara wazen ka hisab sa tum tu beth nai sakta…Tu mein he beth jata hoon…._

_Daya embarrassed after hearing this…Abhijeet smiles and moved…Daya too follows him… kids were really doing hala Gula there…Two to Three Kids were belongs to Duo Colony….they saw them and moved towards them…_

Kids: Arre ABhijeet Uncle , daya uncle app yahen…

Abhijeet (smiles): arre becchon tum log bi yahen ho...Kasa ho sab?

Kid: hum teak hain…hum tu har 2 , 3 din bad yahen ata hein.. Mela laga hai na yahen ajj kal tu..App log bi Mela main ayea ho…

_Abhijeet look at Daya who was smiling towards kids….and says…._

Abhijeet: Haan beta Tumara Daya uncle ko jhoola mein betna ka bht shook hai..tu una Jhoola dilana laya hoon…

_Daya Shocked…while Abhijeet , Kids and their parents start laughing….Daya look at Abhijeet with angry eyes….One kid moves forward…and grabs daya's hand and speaks.._

Kiran(_kid name_) : chlu daya Uncle app mera sath uss uncha wala jhoola per beto….Yah Arjun aur munna tu muja apna sa Betata nahin…Bolta hein mein dar ka mara cheeken Marti hoon..Halan ka Mein darti nai..app ko malom hai n Brave girl….

Daya: Haan beta I know..Per app apna mummy papa ka sath beto na… Main kahen… _(trying to take out his hand from Kiran's hand)_

Kiran: Mumy papa ko tu dar lagta hai …. (_daya shocked, while abhijeet smiles_) App chalu na…Abhijeet uncle app bolo na daya uncle ko…

Abhijeet (naughty): Haan haan…Jaio Daya…

Daya (Angry): abhijeet tum….mein koi Beccha hoon…kye kahen ga sab…Dako …wo bechoon ka Jhoola hai…

ABhijeet: Haan waqie uss mein tu 2 beccha he beth sakta hain..Tum beto ga tu kiran kahen beta gi…

Daya: Abhijeet ka beccha… Abhijeet starts laughing…..

Abhijeet: Kye yaar daya.. Beth jaio na Becchi ka Dil he kush ho jaya ga…aur Bht hoi tu Kiran ko apni lap mein beta lana….

Before daya says anything..Kiran start forcing Daya and Finally daya moved with Kiran…Daya faced a Really new experience…at one side Kiran shouting badly inside the Jhoola due to scariness… and on the other side Abhijeet laughing face..who was watching Daya from Ground..and murmuring…

Abhijeet: Ab dakh bechon tere mood kasa teak hota hai….

_After 3 to 4 mins Round..Daya back with kiran….Abhijeet really laughing on him…_

Abhijeet: Kyun Enjoy kiya?

Daya: Haan haan Bht maza ayea..Ayo tuma bi aik chakr lagwa laion….

Abhijeet: Haan haan kyun nai..Mein bi tumari Lap mein beton ga_…._

_Daya was abt to punch abhijeet…But abhijeet starts running like kid…Daya too starts running….so many people's were there and enjoying in different stalls…games zoon and foods stall…but duo were running here and there between them really like kids…. Finally abhijeet stops….daya too….for taking breath..their heartbeat was fast due to Running…_

Daya: Shukar hai tum ruka..ab tu sans bi nai ayea raha tha muja…

Abhijeet: uff…. Thak gaya yar… (_Breathing heavily)_

_After a Min both became normal…..Daya was watching something keenly…._

Abhijeet: Kye hoi?

Daya: Abhi chalo uss boat pa bethta hein…

Abhijeet (shock): Kye? R u serious? Abi aur Jhoola lana hein tuma….

Daya: Haan… Iss Flying Boat mein Betna ka Maza he aur hai…Kitna tima ho gaya…. Chlu na ABHI…

Abhijeet: sach mein?

Daya: Arre haan….per aik shart hai…

Abhijeet: Ab Shart kis liya? Kye shart hai wasa?

Daya: Jasa wo sab Boat mein beth kar cheek raha hein…hum bi wasa he zor zor sa cheeken ga…

Abhijeet: Jaan boj kar (shock)?

Daya: Haan… Tuma nai malom sara maza Cheekna mein he hai..Kas kar jab Boat neecha ki aur jati hai tab….

_Daya moved…and Abhijeet look at him with shocked…but follows him too..Both buys Tickets…and sat in middle seat of boat…._

Abhijeet: ACP sir dakh lan na huma asa..tu,,,,

Daya: tu una bi bita lan ga….

Abhijeet: arre wo tu nai betan ga….

Daya: Kyun? Una dar lagta hai?

Abhijeet: nai ,,uno na abi abi apna new Hairs lagwien hain na….(_he laughs, daya too join him)_

Daya: haan una apna hairs ki bari fikar hai…Die bi nai kiya iss dar sa ka kahen kharab na ho jayen..aur yahen kahen Urr gaya tu…..

_Abhijeet starts laughing more…_

Abhijeet: Kye daya Tum bi…

Daya: mazak he tu kar raha hoon Boss….

_Duo were discussing all This when…two girls Comes towards them..And sits really next to them..One Girl was forcing other one…while the other one was really scared…._

Girl 2: Yar plz…muja nai betna iss mein,,…muja bht dar lagta hai…..

Girl 1: bethna hai betna hai…Ajj tumara dar nikal jaya ga (_forcing_) chlu beto…

Girl 2: yar tum kye…plz na _(Scared)_ sab log darta hain…per bi bethta hain..Pata nai kyun…

Girl 1 smiles…but sat after grabbing her friend hand tightly…..Boat was abt to start….Duo were hearing and seeing all this….

_Daya to Abhijeet whisper,_

Daya (naughty): Boss zara zyada cheekna…. Dar bagana hai… "Winked"

Abhijeet: Daya …galat baat hai…. Mein cheekon weekon ga nai….

Daya: boss ab yah galat baat hai..meina tum sa pehla he kaha tha… ka cheekna para ga…ussi mein maza hai….

Abhijeet: yar wo larki pehla he kitni dari v hai..aur hum asa cheeken ga tu uss ka kye hoga…?

Daya: boss…Uttar jayen Boat sa? _(Making face)_

_Abhijeet grabing his hand….._

Abhijeet: acha acha..beth mera bhai…Okay…Cheekon ga..ab Kush?

Daya (Smiles): Bht…..

_Boat started….It was really slow…Before boat speed up….Suddenly Daya starts his cheek in full volume…._

_Girl who was already looking very scared….jumps after seeing him like this…while others also watching Daya too…but Who cares….Abhijeet really want to stop daya…after feeling embarrassment bcz all are looking at him….but fails..bcz daya was doing this intentionally…_

Girl 2 (scared): nai nai…roko…roko…Muja jana hai….

_Girl 1 grabbing her hand…and says…_

Arre Beto….Kuch nai hoi….darna wali kon si baat hai..abi tu boat kitni slow hai…Asa darti raho gi tu tumara dar kasa baga ga….

Girl 2:choro muja …muja jana hai..dako wo admi kasa cheek raha hai….itna hata kata ho ka ussa dar lag raha hai….tu mein….

Girl 1(looking at Daya angrily): wo tu hai hi pagal…. Tum daro mat….

_Here Boat speeds up….And all others too start Shouting….Girl more scared….and she too start shouting….Boat was filled with cheekna chillana…. And Fun….but The girl's Cheekan meaning was something else…her eyes were fixed on Daya..who was continually busy in cheekna chillana..and making girl more scared….Abhijeet was silent till now…Daya orders him..but he was not helping daya..finally daya pinch him on his leg and heard Big Cheek from Abhijeet mouth….Daya smiles….now daya placed his foot on Abhijeet foot hardly..and ABhijeet too start cheekna chilana with pain….But girl saw them and became more scared…. And Shouting badly…. Daya starts laughing…. _

_Girl 1 really understands the intention of Daya..And saw him angrily…..trying to convince Girl 2…who understands …..but still scared from inside…Boat little slow down…Duo quite knw….Daya saw a Girl who was looking scared but really composing herself…. Daya again shouts intentionally…and Girl again Jumped from her seat…and shouting…_

Girl 2: Roko..roko..Utaro utaro muja…. _Girl 1 starts grabbing her hand but failed…due to girl 2 fast movements here and there….she look at daya who was sitting silently…and innocently….Finally Boat stops…Girl 2 runs from there….And girl 1 too runs behind her after saying to daya…_

Girl 1: Very bad (_Anger in her eyes and face)_

_Daya start laughing badly…..Abhijeet look at him…_

Daya: Boss kitna maza ayea..tuma hansi nai ayea rai? Dakna uss larki ka sara dar bag jaya ga ajj…

_Abhijeet too moved down from Boat…Daya follows him…._

Abhijeet: Acha…Tuma ayea maza…Uss bechari larki ko tang kar ka…Bechon ki taran tum bi peecha he par gaya..jasa koi purani dushmani nikal raha ho….

Daya (naughty): Tu aur kye kar raha tha?

_Abhijeet look at him_….Matlab?

Daya: arre Boss wo koi bechari vichari nai thi….Iss ki waja sa Uss din Humara Book table nai mila huma hotel mein..

Abhijeet : Kye yah wo thi? Jis sa tumara Jagra hoi?

Daya: Haan….tu aur… Janta ho Table maine book karie tha…wo bi aik hafta pehla….aur yah 10 mins pehla ayea kar aik he khali table dakh kar shor macha beti….ka meina bi yai book karie hai..Manager chuti pa tha…tu fayada uttaya..Jhoot bola…. Aur log wo bi jahen Bechari si larki ka face yah larki daki ussi ki side lana lag jata hein….Badla liya ajj meina ussi ka…

Abhijeet: Tum bi na daya…. Uss na tuma peehchana nai…herat hai…

Daya: Wo pehla sa itni dari vi thi peechanti kasa? He winks…

Abhijeet: aur wo jo muja chutki kati aur paion pa paion raka…wo?

Daya (naughty): tum cheek he nai raha tha tu? Daya sa chalaki..saza mili na…

Abhijeet: Daya ka beccha….. _he punched him_….

Daya: Boss jo bi hai..Maza bara ayea….

_Abhijeet laughs…_

Daya: kye hoi?

Abhijeet: yar uss larki ki shakal soch soch kar hansi ayea rahi hai…

Daya (laughs): Lo tuma ab hansi ayea rai hai….

Abhijeet: arre tab bi ayea rai thi…aur hans bi raha tha mein…Kye karta..Bara control kiya..par per bi….

Daya (shock): Kab…kab hansa tum?

Abhijeet: Jab tum Kud hansana main masroof tha….tab…

Daya: Acha ji….Jo bi hai yar…Sach mein bara maza ayea…..

Abhijeet laughs too…. Kye yar…becha bi asi harkat na karen ab tu….Khere..tumara mood tu teak hoi…Aur jab uss larki ko yaad ayea ga tumara bara mein..Tu ussa bi Akal ayea gi….he smiles…ab Kuch khana chalen…?

Daya: haan zaror boss….Hans hans ka Mera Pat khali ho gaya hai…

Abhijeet (laughs): aur cheek cheek ka bi…..

Daya too laughs…..Kye boss hum Khana ja raha hein…kssi ki boke ura kar….

Abhijeet: aur neend bi…..

_Both buddies laughs on this… and moved towards Food corner…_


End file.
